


Онан

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Историки сходятся во мнении, что грех Онана далёк от мастурбации, но пока эта трактовка остаётся достаточно популярной в богословской среде. При прочтении возможно оскорбление чувств верующих
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020: мини R - NC-21





	Онан

Они встречаются в баре по четвергам.

— Ты слишком напряжен, — замечает как-то Вельзевул. — И чересчур серьёзно воспринимаешь временные неудобства.

Он молчит. Откуда отродью знать, что чувствует архангел? Сомнение точит его изнутри, разъедает и без того хрупкую человеческую оболочку. За месяц проклятая тварь освоилась в мире людей, а вот он... Он так и не смог стать человечнее.

(Больше всего не хватает крыльев.)

— Мне не хочется осквернять себя всякой дрянью, падшая.

— Лучше осквернять себя тем, что приносит радость или доставляет удовольствие. Или хотя бы расслабляет. Очень сомневаюсь, что в твою бутылку «Харрогейта» смертные щедро отсыпали антидепрессантов. Поверь, у меня большой опыт. А ты, как видно, любишь бессмысленные страдания и умерщвление плоти.

Вельзевул залпом допивает свой «Поцелуй дьявола». Гавриил цедит через трубочку минеральную воду без газа и пытается не думать о том, что это выражение всего несколько веков назад означало касание губами срамного места между ягодицами.

— Джоггинг уже не помогает отвлечься, — почему-то вдруг решает поделиться он.

Мухи вокруг перестают жужжать. Наверное, от удивления.

— А порнография? — осведомляется Вельзевул.

— Разве могут дать душе покой нелепые движения неидеальных тел?

Вельзевул с резким стуком ставит стакан на стойку и спрыгивает с высокого стула. Как это крошечное злобное существо может смотреть каждый раз снизу вверх, дыша Гавриилу в пупок? Непостижимо.

— Уже уходишь?

— Моему неидеальному телу нужно отлить, — хмыкает она. Одна из назойливых мух пикирует откуда-то сверху, из-под висящих на рейлинге бокалов, и Гавриил вздрагивает от неожиданности.

— Я тебя чем-то обидел, падшая? — недоуменно спрашивает он. 

Укус тут же начинает чесаться.  
Вельзевул уходит в сторону туалета, не оборачиваясь.

Вечер снова испорчен.

Дома Гавриил аккуратно стягивает с себя джемпер, расстегивает рубашку, снимает брюки. Ему нравится смотреть на свое отражение в зеркале. Пожалуй, единственный плюс заточения в смертном теле — возможность подолгу себя разглядывать. На это теперь куда больше времени. Наверное, если б в одном из тех роликов, что прислал ему Сандалфон (разумеется, преодолев тысячу согласований) вместо потных пыхтящих мужчин был сам Гавриил, он бы уделил просмотру больше пяти секунд.

Гавриил привычно выворачивает карманы брюк перед тем, как сложить их в мешок для прачечной. У него дома идеальная чистота. Он научился регулировать воду в этих дьявольских смесителях, которые поначалу норовили то заморозить его насмерть, то обварить кипятком. И даже порождение больной фантазии демона — микроволновка — не вызывает больше священного трепета.

Пожалуй, стоит поблагодарить Вельзевул, отсоветовавшей класть туда сырые яйца.

Осквернять тело едой до сих пор мучительно.

(Не говоря уже об унизительных походах в туалет.)

У Гавриила в квартире окна в пол и нет занавесок. Отродье живёт в доме напротив, её силуэт часто виден по ночам. Где остальные наказанные, которых сослали на Землю, никто не знает.

У Вельзевул остались её мухи. У него — что-то, похожее на уязвленное самолюбие. И много-много зеркал. В них он все такой же непогрешимый: подбородок твёрд, а взгляд ясен, как до наказания. Зеркала успокаивают.

В следующий четверг она не приходит. Смертный по ту сторону стойки кидает на Гавриила понимающие взгляды. И даже дарит коктейль «Поцелуй дьявола».

Это называется «за счёт заведения».

(Гавриил все равно оставляет приличные чаевые.)

«Поцелуй» оказывается острым, тягучим, сладким, клубнично-медовым. Гавриил выпивает его залпом, а потом только понимает, что во рту словно разгорается бесовский огонь. Дьявольское пойло жжется на языке, щиплет нежную внутреннюю поверхность щёк. Гавриил не сразу замечает, как текут слезы по лицу и как немилосердно туг воротник рубашки, каким ярким и режущим глаза вдруг становится приглушенное освещение... 

Бармен очень похож на одного из одноразовых демонов.

Гавриил сбегает домой и жадно глотает ледяную воду из-под крана. Помогает плохо.

Зеркала, отражающие раскрасневшееся лицо, отчего-то больше не кажутся дружелюбными. Ему хочется вернуться обратно, но он тянется к выключателю. И падает на кровать, не раздеваясь.

В доме напротив тоже гаснет свет.

***

Вельзевул как ни в чем не бывало появляется в баре через неделю и делает заказ. Гавриил грызёт трубочку — минеральная вода уже давно нагрелась. Привкус мерзкий.

— «Поцелуй дьявола», должно быть, напоминает тебе о ягодицах Сатаны, отродье? Скучаешь по аду? — собирается с духом и выпаливает он вопрос, которым мучился всю неделю.

Назойливая муха, жужжавшая над головой Гавриила, падает на стойку без признаков жизни. Бармен смахивает насекомое тряпкой и пялится на клиентов с явным осуждением.

Вельзевул громко смеётся.

— Я, кажется, поняла суть твоей проблемы, пернатый, — говорит она и пододвигает стул ближе, чтобы прошептать Гавриилу: — Тебе срочно нужно подрочить.

И тут же отстраняется с совершенно невинным видом. Гавриил недоуменно потирает переносицу и с интересом спрашивает:

— А что значит «подрочить»?

Кажется, это что-то неприличное, сродни порнографии или даже хуже. Вельзевул кидает фунты на стойку, стаскивает его со стула и быстро ведёт к выходу. У неё странно блестят глаза, а стиснутая жакетом грудь часто вздымается.

— Помнишь того парня, Онана?

***

Гавриил, разумеется, помнил. И то, как разозлилась Всевышняя, когда юноша изливал семя на землю. Один только вид разгневанного божества внушил архангелу такой ужас, что навсегда отбил проснувшийся было интерес к размножению смертных. Он и к Марии-то спустился лишь после того, как трижды уточнил, было ли зачатие непорочным.

(Не хватало ещё вломиться в спальню и нарваться на возмущённого плотника.)

Вельзевул пыхтит в трубку на том конце провода. Эта ситуация её отчего-то веселит.

— Ты сам позвонил и попросил о консультации, голубок. Кто же виноват, что Всевышняя не оставляет инструкций, когда злится?

Гавриил сидит нагишом на кровати и чувствует, как кровь приливает к щекам. Вельзевул на громкой связи продолжает издеваться:

— Ну же, пернатый. Возьми его в руку. Погладь. Сожми... Нет, аккуратней... Да не дергай ты свой несчастный член, это же не шея предателя Кроули!

Свет в окне напротив не горит, но Гавриил почти уверен, что видит колыхание штор. Зачем он в это ввязался? Может, лучше отвернуться и не знать, что за тобой подсматривают? Но пойти в душ и предаться греху без инструкций Вельзевул не рискует, а длины телефонного провода не хватит, чтобы протянуть его до ванной. 

— Расслабься, — командует отродье. — Представь того, кого ты больше всех любишь...

— Ну, не знаю... Всевышнюю?!

— Нет, это лишнее! — Голос Вельзевул звучит немного разочарованно. Интересно, почему? — Не будем упоминать всуе... Кто тебя больше всех возбуждает? Заводит? Уриил, Михаил? Нет, не то... Ну что-то же должно быть такое, от чего у тебя встаёт? Порнуха с девственницами, монашки? Сандалфон в бикини?

Гавриил вскидывает голову, чтоб ответить, и замирает: в огромном зеркале, которое стоит напротив кровати, отражается встрепанный широкоплечий мужчина, развратно сжимающий в руке длинный толстый член. Стоит провести ладонью, как тот начинает наливаться и пульсировать. Гавриила бросает в жар, и он потрясённо шепчет:

— Боже...

— Срань Господня, не говори, что у тебя встал на Сандалфона!

Сил ответить уже нет. Остаётся надеяться, что Вельзевул продолжает наблюдать за ним. Гавриил протестующие качает головой и стонет. Член кажется огромным, а собственное отражение — средоточием порока. Отныне он не гость в мире смертных, а сам такой, как они, — вместилище греха.

Но от этого зрелища невозможно отвести взгляд.

(Честно говоря, и не хочется.)

— Расставь ноги пошире, — доносится приглушенный голос Вельзевул. — Погладь его. Сверху вниз-з. Сниз-зу вверх. Медленно. Теперь чуть быстрее. Черт. Перевернись на живот.

Гавриил слышит её словно сквозь вату, но, повинуясь приказам, трется членом о простыни и сжимает соски. Он напоминает самому себе послушную куклу, не способную не на что иное, кроме как по команде ложиться обратно на спину и разводить бедра, трогать мошонку и обводить головку большим пальцем правой руки, растирая выступившую каплю смазки, а потом, извернувшись, засовывать в задницу указательный.

Это кажется нелепым, но... Гавриил готов сгореть со стыда, когда понимает, что ему все нравится.

(И что, закрыв глаза, он представляет склонившуюся над ним Вельзевул и её горячий язык внутри.)

Та хрипло дышит в телефонную трубку, громкая связь в полупустой квартире Гавриила разносит этот порочный звук эхом. А в зеркале отражается все тот же растрепанный грешник, извивающийся от страсти. И, когда на стекло падают мутные капли, безупречное лицо этого грешника кривится точно так же, как и лица других смертных, — тех, что показывал ему на крошечном экране мобильного Сандалфон. В голове остаётся лишь звенящая пустота. 

Из динамика раздаётся глухой стон, через секунду его сменяют короткие гудки. Гавриил не в силах больше смотреть на собственное отражение. Он переводит взгляд на дом за окном, но там пусто: занавески уже не задернуты, комната залита неярким холодным светом.

***

— Я думала, ты больше не придёшь, — с деланым равнодушием замечает Вельзевул, когда они снова встречаются в баре. — Минералки, как всегда?

Возможно, тёплая «Харрогейт» без газа — последний шанс удержаться на краю и не рухнуть в пропасть. Возможно, стоит забыть и не думать о грехе.

И о том, как стонала Вельзевул, разумеется. 

(И о том, что он после этого провел в душе куда больше времени, чем нужно.)

Гавриил заказывает два «Поцелуя дьявола» и смущённо улыбается в ответ.


End file.
